


Moonlight

by skivern



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Dark Fantasy, Demons, F/F, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, idk what to tag anymore, kpop, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivern/pseuds/skivern
Summary: (Re-written)"You can't run away forever."jenlisa // Wherein Lisa is a werewolf running away from her past.





	1. Prologue

_Cold._ She basked in the cold wind brushing against her tanned skin, staring at the bright moon against the black starless sky, as she stood on the edge of the cliff that looked over before the sea of evergreens. She took a deep breath and sighed. Sometimes, she imagined what the woods would be like against the shadow and the pale moonlight. _It’ll be photograph worthy, for sure._

A lonely howl tore through the silence of the woods before a few more followed, she heaved a deep breath and howled to the moon along with the others. The melancholic tune echoed throughout the dark woodland, a lament for their loss, and a single tear journeyed down her cheek.

A few moments later, the howling of the _wolves_ trailed to a stop, and the deafening silence surrounded her once more. A bright orange light suddenly appeared in the distance, and soon enough, dark clouds of smoke travelled up to the sky. She didn’t feel a single bit of urgency coursing through her veins as one could see the first light of fire. The sight of it, instead, pricked the sorrows in her heavy heart.

It was a funeral.

It was a tradition for the kind to burn their dead on the pyre, according to the belief that the nymphs of the air would guide the spirit of their fellow brothers and sisters to _the City of Souls,_ a haven for the creatures of the underworld that passed. It was paradise. If the smoke did not ascend to the stars, then it meant that the nymphs of the dead had taken their spirit to the _Fallen City of the Dead,_ where the souls would be damned for all eternity. She didn’t want to go to the funeral amongst the rest of her kind.

For the body burning inside the pyre, was _her best friend._

The smoke rising to the starless sky was enough relief for the lone wolf. At least, he will be happier in the afterlife. Although, she herself wasn’t a believer of the superstitious. Right now, she had to for her dear brother.

“If only I came on time,” her voice cracked, “You’ll be here standing next to me.”

Another howl tore through the silence and not a second later, the others followed. She shut her eyes and a stream of tears immediately fell down her cheeks, she howled along with the others into the long night, a song for the safe travel of _his_ soul to the _City of Souls._

She stopped but the voices continued. The pain that tormented her heart was too much to bear and her knees buckled before she dropped to the ground and screamed. She didn’t care if the others could hear her loud cries as she mourned for _him._ She punched the ground until her knuckles turned red. The regret and the grief weighed down on her like an anvil.

“It should have been me,” she said through her sobs, “N-Not him. It… It should have been me.”

“Crying won’t change anything, and you know that.”

She gritted her teeth as anger washed over her at the _familiar_ voice. The voice of the person she had become to hate. She whipped her head and bared her teeth at the newcomer, glaring at the owner of the voice intensely with tears staining her cheeks. _The person was the least she wanted to see._

“ _You_ ,” she gritted her teeth, standing up from the ground, “You did this. To him and to all of us here.”

“Oh, Lisa,” the newcomer cooed and casually leaned on one leg, “I wasn’t the one who brought _them_ here.”

“You fucking lied to me, you bitch!” Lisa spat, daring to step forward to the other _woman_ , “You did this.”

The other woman merely chuckled, “I merely offered you one night, Lisa, yet you never took it.”

“And even if I did, it would never change the fact that Bambam is dead!” she yelled at the woman, but the latter wasn’t fazed. In fact, the smirk on her pretty face stretched even wider.

“It maybe not, but it could for the rest of you.”

For a moment, Lisa was confused until— the funeral. Her eyes widened, and she turned once more to the clearing at the distance, allowing herself to stretch the limits of her senses until she could hear the rustling of the overgrowth and the low thuds on the ground. The faint stench of rotting smell wafted in the breeze that blew away the strands of dark hair that covered her forehead, and Lisa growled at the realization of the real situation.

_It was a fucking trap._

Turning back, she found the woman grinning devilishly from ear to ear. Lisa should have known by now that she was as cunning as the truth of her existence. It was terrible enough to encounter one, yet here she was— literally playing the devil’s game. She knew what the other woman wanted, but it doesn’t mean it could guarantee the safety of her people.

_Therefore, you don’t make deals to the fucking devil._

“Good thing that you still have your _senses_ with you,” she giggled, picking at her growing irritation, “yet you still end up in the same situation anyway. The only difference is that, it’s _your people_ and not one friend.”

“My people are not weak,” Lisa growled. She felt the familiar pricking underneath her skin and the undeniable ache of her bones that had nothing to do with aging. She felt angry… lost even. But the moon was full and shining brightly. Only heaven knows what it truly does to the magical creatures of this world.

The other woman, however, kept her grin that showed elongated fangs, “Oh, I know that, Lisa. I only wonder how many could survive.”

As if on cue, a sudden howl interrupted them and was soon followed by more voices. It was a warning of a threat. Lisa howled, and the familiar pain of the shift consumed her before lunging at the other woman behind her. She laughed like a maniac who knew what was going to happen. The screams of her people and the roars of the _nightmares_ echoed throughout the woods, and Lisa feared for her people.

But she trusts them. She trusts that they will survive… without her.


	2. 01.

_Two years_ has passed since the attack that night and the death of her childhood best friend. It was difficult to stand up on her own for the first few days and nights without him. Bambam has been with her ever since they were crawling toddlers to be the mischievous duo in their adolescent years.

Lisa had been looking forward to seeing the day where the they would separate to go their own way, and be married to their own spouses with children, then reminisce their younger years as the two of them would grow old with the best friendship one could only ask for.

They did separate their ways, but not in the way she had hoped.

“There’s no use thinking about it anymore,” she mumbled to herself, stretching her back before leaning against the couch. She knew to herself that Bambam wouldn’t want her to be miserable and filled with regrets, but it didn’t stop her from thinking that it was her stupid decision that got to that messed.

And Bambam had to be the one sacrificed.

_“His sacrifice would only be in vain if you can’t get up now, Lisa,”_ Their friend, Chonnasorn, would always tell her when she was in a terrible state, _“You and I both know that he doesn’t want to see you like this. Please, Lisa, do it for him.”_

After countless of pleading from her people to stay, she knew what she had to do…

_Lacquer_. That was the first thing that came into her senses when she awoke, finding herself naked on the cold floor of an unfamiliar building. She was back again in reality. In the  _human_ world.

In the human  _form_ , she corrected herself.

She has always been human.  _Partly_.

Groaning in pain, she slowly pushed herself up and her bones made curt popping sounds as she did. Her body was _still_ for god knows how long she laid there. Lisa frowned as she tried to remember where she was.

The entire floor was bathed in gold and orange, and glancing at the ticking clock on the wall stated that it was already late in the afternoon. _The golden hour._ Sunlight slipped through the large windows, with the dark heavy curtains drawn back, and stained the polished floor as motes of dust floated in the atmosphere through the bright beams. On the far end of the room appeared to be a set. Complete with a white backdrop, studio lights, reflectors and a wooden stool that stood out against all the white. A camera rested on a tripod was connected to the computer desk that stood a bit far away from the set. This was a studio.

_Her_  studio.

The sudden gust of wind brushed against her tanned skin causing her to shiver and turn to the large window has been left open throughout the night, the gauze curtains swayed gently against the breeze, noticing a black duffel bag below the window. There were folded clothes beside it and pair of white sneakers.

As she neared the bag, her senses picked up her own scent and suddenly her head throbbed.

 

‑‑

 

_She felt terribly cold as she folded her shirt with the window left wide open. The full moon illuminated the entire room, and she let herself be enveloped like an adoring lover. Then pain shot through like a familiar friend yet tormenting to keep as everything around her shifted._

 

_‑‑_

 

She gently shut the window.

Her hands began to tremble. A familiar side effect that still existed regardless of how many generations has passed. (only because she had deprived herself for the longest time.) It made a bit difficult to dress herself from time to time, but she was used to it,  _as are those like her._ She was one of those considered as  _gifted from the moon_  by the local people.

_People in the olden days, she thought bitterly._

Lisa was stuck to crave the rush of her form in the back of her head, and she knew it could be addicting. She would lose all sense of humanity and run through the forests. There were those that has forgotten and stuck living forever as a beast.

She decided to keep both. Althoughshe wished to have a bit of normality in her life. No superstition; no transformations. Just a normal woman.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Lisa turned her head to the door and frowned. Her best friend knew better than to come by her door _on these days_ , or the rest of her friends. She made sure of it.

The brunette made a low growl as another set of knocks echoed in her studio. She took a deep breath as she tried to keep a calm composure and walked to the door with an excuse brewing in her head. Standing on the other side of the door was a shorter girl with a beret and a warm smile on her pink lips.

“Limario!” She happily greeted, raising her arms in the air as an invitation for a hug.

The sight of her cute best friend brought a wide smile on her lips, and she returned the hug, “Jisoo, what brings you here?” she asked as she pulled away.

Jisoo shrugged her shoulders, “It's been three days. I always think that you're working yourself too hard and sleep here instead of your apartment.”

“Oh, you know, editing some of the photographs for the Olens company. It’s due next week,” she said, stepping aside to let the older woman inside.

“I know that, but for three days straight?” Jisoo stared at her incredulously, “You should get some rest, you know. What else have you been working on here?”

“I’ve also been keeping the place maintained and clean,” Lisa said, scratching the back of her neck, and frowned at Jisoo’s concern. “But you already knew before. Why do you still ask?"

Concern glistened in Jisoo’s dark eyes before saying, “Lisa, I've known you for two years and I can see that you're not okay today. I mean, look at yourself. Your shoulders are stiff, and you look pale.”

Lisa turned to the vanity mirrors beside the dressing rooms, usually used by the models, to see that Jisoo was right. She hadn't noticed earlier but she was paler than the last time she remember herself,  _she couldn't recall anymore_ , and her fingers still shook as she hugged her arms. The white shirt she's currently wearing didn't hide her stiff posture either.

Silence fell between them as she held the shorter girl's concerned gaze. She sighed, her shoulders slumped.

“I guess, I've been over‑working myself too much.”

It wasn't entirely the truth, but she was tired since her transformation and the side effects are still kicking at her like a drug. She couldn't tell her Jisoo just yet. This was a matter that was difficult to believe in despite it being a reality.

“Hey, I understand that managing this place alone is tough work,” Jisoo grinned at the taller woman, “but I'm starting to think you’re cleaning this place with a toothbrush if it takes you three days.”

“Maybe?”

“I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you, Manoban,” Jisoo playfully shook her head.

“How’s Chaeyoung?” Lisa asked, wondering about a certain red-head that would usually be beside Jisoo on a normal day such as this one. _Wait, what day is it today?_

“She’s okay, although she’s just as concerned about you as I am,” Jisoo informed, “Like, geez, you’re making us worry like parents here.”

Lisa smirked, “Bet you don’t mind having Chaeng as your wife, aye~”

A tint of pink settled on Jisoo’s cheeks before she pouted, “Yah, what the fuck?”

“Come on,” Lisa flailed her arms in the air, “When are you even gonna tell her?”

“Soon” Jisoo mumbled, “by the way, would you like to join me for brunch tomorrow? I'm having a day‑off from the diner, and I'd like to spend it with my best friend, who I have not seen for three days every week.”

Lisa shrugged her shoulders and grinned, “Of course.”

 

 


	3. 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning
> 
> violence and sexual content ahead

Lisa clicked on the “save file” before stretching her back against the swivel chair. It was true that she did have work that was due next week, and it seemed better to get everything done tonight, and maybe tomorrow night, to present it to the company’s editor next week. She was better of as a freelance photographer anyway… with good recommendations (not to boast or anything). The heavy pitter patter of the rain echoed through the silence of the studio and Lisa sighed.

She doesn’t have her car with her. She doesn’t use it since she simply walks from the condominium to the studio each day, unless she needed to bring some equipment with her. She glanced at the clock on the wall. _12:45._

“Already?” Jisoo would surely be mad at her for working all night again. Lisa chuckled when as she recalled the older woman visited the studio one night and scolded for working at an ungodly hour, ultimately missing their supposed dinner and sleep over at her unit. Jisoo ended up giving the Thai a curfew at 10:30.

It’s better not to tell the older woman that she never went with the curfew since that time.

Lisa got up and went to her spare room, that was a second bedroom if she decides not to go home, before grabbing a coat to that was suitable for the rain tonight. She could just stay tonight but hasn’t eaten anything since she sat down and began editing.

She’ll have to cook something later once she gets there.

Lisa grabbed an umbrella and went outside. She locked the doors and opened her umbrella when she heard the shuffling of feet against the pavement. She shrugged her shoulders. _It must be someone trying to get out of the rain._

The rain was battering against the umbrella loudly as she walked down the sidewalk. She could barely see through the thickness of the downpour, but Lisa didn’t mind. She has memorized her way from her unit to the studio, then back again. It wasn’t a problem.

But what she did mind were some cars whizzing past her on the wet asphalt. She even managed to avoid the splash of water on time before letting out an annoyed groan.

“They’ll get into an accident if they keep that up,” Lisa muttered, shaking her head. _What else can you expect from a big city?_

She _heard_ the shuffling of hurried footsteps once more and caught a whiff of perfume. Lisa instantly stopped and turned behind her. A dark figure appeared as it passed under one of the lamps, hunched and staggering as it walked. Lisa sniffed the air once more and grimaced at the scent of alcohol. _A drunkard._

He wasn’t following Lisa, which was could, since the latter tripped and fell to the wet pavement with a groan. He was quite far from her as well. A cold wind picked up and the young woman instinctively pulled the coat closer. She really needed to get home.

Lisa turned away and fastened her pace, turning to a corner to her condominium. Neon lights illuminated the residential district, some were even flickering and needed change, and there were no people on the streets due to the weather. There was an open bar around the corner to her left, but she had no plans on stopping buy. All she wanted right now was eat gamjatang and sleep.

A tall building loomed at the distance and Lisa could finally feel the weariness seeping in her body. _Almost there._

A sudden scream pierced through the rain, and Lisa immediately growled. She dropped her umbrella on the ground and the rain soaked the young woman completely. She didn’t care now. The _wolfblood_ boiled to protect whoever was in danger and a not minute later, the scream came back.

And Lisa ran.

She never dared to before for obvious reasons. One of which could get the nature of her blood exposed, and as for the other reasons… she doesn't have an excuse to do so. Lisa _inhumanly_ ran through the streets of the district, going through tight turns with the grace of a wolf in the darkness and avoiding any means to be seen by the human eyes. She was nearing the tall building, where she lived, and a whiff of a familiar metallic scent and perfume filled her senses.

It was the same perfume she caught a while ago. A low growl tore through her throat and Lisa dashed through the downpour.

She followed the scent as best as she can, a bit frustrated due to the overpowering rain that continued to pour over Seoul, until she arrived at the alley beside the condominium. Lisa was drenched to the core now, but she could care less as the darkness loomed through the tight space before her.

An average human would find it difficult to see, but Lisa could see clearly as daylight, but the downpour was still a bitch. The white noise of the rain battering loudly against the surface and cars passing through wet asphalt filled the silence, but she heard _it_ loud and clear _._

_Muffled whimpers, and a low grunt._

Lisa hurriedly ran through the small space with as much she can make. She frowned at the horrid smell of dirt and garbage. But even through all these secondary odors, she could smell the metallic scent of blood and bitter alcohol. Anger raged through her, and she could feel the signals of her transformation— it caught her momentarily off guard. The brunette quickly shook her head and took a couple of deep breaths.

_She shouldn’t risk it now._

Lisa crouched against the walls, blending in the darkness, as she continued her way through. A sudden movement appeared against the shadows at the corner that led to another section of the alley and Lisa glanced at her surroundings. _It was clever._ No one would notice a man hunched over a woman against the darkest corners of the alley, and no one would even dare at a time like this.

_Unless you're someone with cursed blood._

The figures were still farther away from where she was, but she heard the man grunt, “Shut the fuck up, you slut! No one would hear you scream from here.”

The woman under him was nearly naked now. He ripped the fabric and threw away what was left of her clothes as the woman’s scream of protest muffled by the large palm of his hand. She tried push him away, but he was stronger. He used his other hand to forcefully spread her legs apart and he shifted his weight to settle between them, pressing her front against her crotch. She whimpered; He groaned.

“Oh baby, you’re gonna feel so good tonight,” he drawled. Tears escaped the corners of her eyes as she cried helplessly.

He ripped the last remaining garment that covered his goal and the woman flinched, then frantically kept pushing him away with a weak force. It gave no effect on him as he harshly groped her one of her breasts, replacing the hand that covered her mouth with his own, and thrusted his hips against her core. The woman whimpered against the forced kiss.

His hands went down her sides, brushing roughly against the abused pale skin, before going to the front of his pants and pulled down his zipper. He continued to kiss the woman, sloppily, as he pushed down his jeans along with his underwear and sighed when his hard rod sprung out of its confines. He shivered against the cold air and pumped his own dick.

He pulled away from the kiss, keeping his weight on her to give no means of escape, while his free hand sneakily went down and harshly rubbed against her clit. The woman screamed and tried to move away, but she couldn’t.

“Imma make you wet before Daddy goes in your tight cunt,” he drawled. She was weak and crying.

He held onto his dick and rubbed the tip against the slit of her fold, groaning against the wetness that came from the rain, and pushed—

The man was suddenly hurled onto a pile of garbage bags. His eyes were wide from shock, obviously too proud to think that no one would have found out. He didn’t hear the footsteps that should have alarmed him.

Lisa glanced worriedly at the woman, who curled herself against the cold ground, crying while the rain continued to pour on them. She looked so fragile; so vulnerable. She growled dangerously, glaring at the man intensely with hatred and anger. He pushed himself up on his feet, the effects of alcohol caused him to stumble and lose his balance, as he struggled to pull up his pants.

She gave him that at least. She’d rather not see a small dick dangling as he tortured him. _Gross._

But once he did manage to fix himself up, Lisa wasted no time and grabbed his collar before throwing him against the wall. He groaned in pain and reached for the inside of his jacket.

Lisa caught the glint of the blade and quickly landed a hard punch against his jaw. He staggered back.

The man gripped a pocket knife tightly and swung the blade wildly, but Lisa grabbed and twisted his wrist. The sharp sound of bones breaking echoed along with the clatter of the blade against the ground. He cried out in pain.

Lisa kicked him on the chest and he fell on the ground. His face was contorted in anger and pain.

“You fucking bitch,” he spat.

Lisa wasn’t done. She grabbed his collar once more and landed a punch on his jaw. Over and over. The image of the vulnerable woman burned against the back of her head as she gave each punch. She didn’t like how fragile and scared the woman appeared. She hated it.

Lisa stopped herself when the man was finally unconscious and bleeding.

She sighed and stood up. The man barely did anything to defend himself, but Lisa wasn’t sorry. He fucking deserved it. Her hands were bleeding, but the young woman didn’t care. She moved her attention back to the victim who was hugging herself with her eyes shut tightly and she cautiously approached her.

“Miss?” she spoke softly and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she immediately pulled back when the woman flinched from the contact, “You’re safe now. He’s not gonna do anything to you anymore.”

The woman’s narrow eyes squinted against the rain, and she cautiously turned to Lisa. The brunette could see her shoulders lax for a bit and took deep breaths, but the tears kept streaming from the corners of her narrow eyes and she began to cry once more. Lisa’s heart ached at the sight.

“I‑Is he dead?” her voice cracked, her eyes fearfully stared at the unconscious man.

“No,” Lisa shook her head, “he won’t wake up for a while.”

The woman nodded and quickly hugged herself once more. Lisa studied her. She was shivering, naked on the cold ground with nothing to cover herself with but her own arms. Without a second to pass, she stripped off her coat and draped it on the woman, who’s eyes widened at the gesture.

“Please,” she spoke softly, “let me help you. I live nearby.”

The woman quickly shook her head, “N-No. Can you call the police instead? I-I can’t stand up.”

“I’ll carry you to my unit inside the condo and then we’ll call the police once we get there. Please, I don’t want you to stay outside while it’s still raining,” she reasoned.

“B-But,” her voice cracked.

Lisa knew that the woman was afraid of people seeing her state and the brunette was also concerned about it, and sighed, “Wear my coat at least. I won’t let anyone stare at you.”

The woman hesitantly nodded. She couldn’t do much at this state and the brunette was kind to help her out. Lisa turned her head to the side and gave the woman the privacy she deserved as she weakly sat up and wore the coat. When she let the brunette know she was decent, Lisa felt relieved that the coat was long enough to cover the woman.

“Let me carry you,” Lisa offered. She nodded.

The woman’s arms immediately went around her neck and Lisa lifted her up in her slender arms with ease, surprising the stranger for a moment with the hidden strength the Thai had.

“Were you carrying anything with you?” Lisa asked.

“N-No.”

“Okay then,” Lisa said, carried the woman through the alley, “I promise that we’ll call the police and your parents or friends later. I know someone who works at the precinct. You can borrow some of my clothes and stay in my unit tonight unless someone picks you up.”

She felt the woman rested her head against her shoulders, “Thank you.”


	4. 03.

Lisa came back down to the living room where the woman waited on the couch and gave her a spare change of clothes, “Here.”

The woman stared at the brunette’s hand for a moment before accepting the clothes, “Your hand is bleeding.”

“It’ll heal so don’t worry about it,” Lisa smiled and pointed at the door behind the stairs, “The door next to the bathroom is the guestroom. You can change and stay here for the night.”

“I don’t know how to thank you enough, Miss,” the woman bowed, she looked as if she was about to cry again and Lisa was quick to react. She didn’t like it when women cry in front of her.

“Hey, it’s okay. What matters right now is that you’re fine,” Lisa said, placing her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders, “and you can just call me Lisa.”

“T-Thank you, Lisa,” the woman smiled at her and Lisa found it beautiful on her. Her eyes, smiling and glistening with tears, resembled that of a cat and her cheeks were red from the cold. Then the woman introduced herself, “I’m Jennie. Jennie Kim.”

“Manoban,” Lisa responded, and playfully bowed to the woman like a noble which caused Jennie to giggle. Lisa straightened herself and smiled, “I’ll go call the PD.”

When Jennie went to the bathroom, Lisa glanced at the clock before dialing on the landline that hung on the wall. It took a few rings before the someone answered the call with a mandatory introduction. The brunette cleared her throat.

“It’s Manoban,” she simply said.

“Oh, Lisa! It’s been a while,” the other line asked, clearly surprised with the sudden call from an old friend, “what made you call directly to my office?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Chief,” she said and took a deep breath, “I called because there was an incident that happened in the alley beside my condominium. You know where it is.”

“Let me guess,” the other line growled, “another rape incident?”

“Almost,” Lisa raked her fingers through her hair, “I heard while heading home. I got there on time and the woman will stay here for the night unless someone opt to pick her up.”

“It’s quite late now, but I’ll see what I can do,” she could see the fatherly smile from the old man on the phone, “So, is this man unconscious on the ground? I’ll have my officers take him. Just drop by to file the charges on him and bring the woman with you too.”

“Thank you, Sir. Chou,” Lisa said, before hanging up. Not a few second later, she heard the guest bathroom door open and the brunette turned to Jennie, who was drying her hair with a towel, “You can use the phone to call somebody if they’ll pick you up and we’ll go to the precinct tomorrow to file charges against that man.”

Jennie nodded, “Thank you, Lisa. Really.”

“No problem,” Lisa said and stretched her back with a groan, “There’s a first aid kit in the cabinets of your room if you need. I’ll head upstairs and crash on the bed, but if you need anything just knock on the door.”

“Thanks,” Jennie smiled once more, “I’ll call a friend and let her know.” With that, Lisa went to her own bedroom.

Before Lisa could crash against the soft sheets of her bed, the familiar ringtone rang through the bedroom and she dragged her feet to the bedside table. She sighed at the name displayed on her screen before answering the call, laying on the bed with her feet still on the floor as she did do.

“What’s up?”

“ _I wanted to ask if you have picked up on anything from those three nights?_ ” the caller asked, “ _There’s been quite a few disturbances that’s been happening on the streets recently. I was hoping that you may have found something out of the blue_.”

Lisa frowned and tried to recall the three nights she had been a beast wandering around the city to no avail, but the memories from those nights would come back the next morning or sooner. As far as she knows now, her senses hadn’t picked up something strange.

“I haven’t got anything, Jeongyeon,” Lisa said, “I’ll call you soon once I can remember properly.”

“ _Alright then_ ,” Jeongyeon sighed, “ _let me know as soon as you can._ ”

“What kind of _disturbances_ has been happening recently?” Lisa asked. She knew for a fact that the creature on the other side of the line wouldn’t call her unless there’s something brewing or urgent. She was a friend of theirs, especially the caller’s girlfriend.

“ _Two people died by the alleys two nights ago,_ ” the other woman said, “ _and three more just last night._ ”

Lisa frowned, “That’s not good. I should have detected something at least.”

“ _We didn’t either,_ ” Jeongyeon sighed, “ _Can you drop by tomorrow? I’ll have Jihyo brief you about the deaths._ ”

“I’ll be having brunch with Jisoo tomorrow,” Lisa recalled her agreement with the said best friend, “I’ll go there after.”

“ _I’ll see you then,_ ” with that, the other line hung up.

Lisa groaned and closed her eyes, exhaustion has been seeping in her bones during the short call and she felt like she didn’t want to move an inch. But she remembered that she must clean herself before bed. _Ugh._

\--

 

The familiar and distinct scent of coffee gently filled her senses as she stepped into the shop. The tiny café was bare because of the gloomy weather, save for a few people here and there. Most had likely gone somewhere else to be aside relaxing in their homes such as meeting their friends after work days and Lisa planned to do just that. She walked to the counter, ordered her usual black coffee, and settled in her usual spot besides the window panes that doesn't seem to be occupied every time she goes here. A seat that somehow seem intentionally reserved for her.

Lisa has been a regular in the Moon Café for a few specific reasons— one of which was that she’s friends with some of the staff members, and the other was because of the homey feeling. Like the one she used to live back in Thailand. Not a moment longer her drink arrived.

“Enjoy your coffee, Lisa,” the waitress smiled gently.

The said girl could only chuckle, “Thanks, Mina.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” she offered and left the young brunette alone.

Lisa moved her attention outside of the café. Droplets of rain drizzled on the streets, and she watched the bystanders pass by. Some were in a hurry and others don't seem to mind the weather at all. Some people even noticed the small shop but went on with their lives. The café was, in fact, located across the diner where her friends Jisoo and Chaeyoung worked.

The sound of the chime, indicating a newcomer in the café, caught her attention and turned to the door. She smiled at the sight of the familiar figure shrugging the water off her jacket. Jisoo smiled at Lisa and walked to the counter to order a drink, before making her way to the younger girl.

“You’re late.”

“Nah, you're just early,” she chuckled, taking a seat across from her, “It's been raining a lot since last night, don't you think?”

Lisa hummed in response.

“I hope the river won't overflow,” Jisoo sighed.

Mina came back to their table with Jisoo's drink, a smile plastered on her lips as she gazed at Lisa, “Is there anything else the both of you would like?”

“Actually, yes,” Lisa returned the smile. Jisoo smirked from across her, likely thinking of her friend being too friendly with the waitress. She ordered the usual for the two of them without looking at the menu before the waitress left.

“Do you have plans for today, Lisa?” Jisoo asked.

Lisa nodded, “Actually, I do. A friend of mine had asked me to come over at her place and after that I’ll head over to the PD.”

Jisoo raised a brow, “Why are you heading to the police department.”

Lisa shrugged, “Chief wanted to see me.” She didn’t bother to tell Jisoo the truth. _Not yet._

“Why would the Chief want to see you? You didn’t do anything wrong, right?”

Lisa scoffed and shook her head, “Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Because you look like a criminal,” Jisoo smirked.

“I hate you,” she said, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s remark.


	5. 04.

Lisa pushed the doors and entered the police department. The shuffling sounds of paper and fingers typing against the keyboard greeted her. She looked around the department that nearly resembled a regular office. If not for the open desks and blue uniforms.

“Lisa!” someone called.

The brunette turned to the direction of the voice and smiled at the short woman walking towards her, donning a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows under a black vest. Her police badge hung on her belt and a gun on the side of her waist.

“You got promoted, Officer Son?” Lisa smiled.

The officer chuckled, “Well, it’s  _private investigator_  Son Chaeyoung now, Lisa. Chief convinced me that it’s better than doing paper work in this place.”

“That’s great,” Lisa nodded, “I’m actually on my way to see him.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widened before a grin stretched across her face, “Oh, yeah. I was told to tell you to go to him if I ever see you. There’s a pretty woman inside too.”

Lisa nodded knowingly and patted the investigator’s shoulder, “I’ll go now, Chaeng.”

“Say hi to Park  _Chaeyoung_  for me when you see her,” she heard the younger woman say. The two had met through her and bearing the same name amuses them still.

Lisa chuckled to herself before making her way up to the chief’s office. It was on the second platform of the department at the center of space and she knocked on the wooden door before letting herself in.

“We’ll make sure that he’s behind bars now, Ms. Kim,” the Chief was saying before her turned to the door. A wrinkled smile stretched across his face.

The woman sitting across him turned to the door as well and a grateful smile graced her lips. Lisa reciprocated their smiles before closing the door behind her.

“Everything settled?” Lisa asked, settling herself on the other empty chair across the old man.

The Chief nodded, “Everything’s settled, and the prisoner had woken up a while ago in the medical ward before my men placed him behind bars. He would be put to trial until he is pleaded guilty.”

Lisa turned to Jennie with worry, “Will you be alright with whatever choice the judge makes?”

Jennie took a deep breath, “Whatever happens to him, may it be behind bars or not, would be their decision. Although, I hope that he would be put in there at least.”

Lisa reached forward and took her hand, “You’ll be safe, and I’ll make sure of that.”

A tint of pink settled on Jennie’s cheeks, “Thank you.”

The Chief cleared his throat and Lisa let go of her hand, a bit bothered by the loss of contact. She’ll think about that later.

“I suppose we’re done here,” he stood up and both women followed. He held out a hand for Jennie and the latter shook it.

“Thank you, Chief,” Jennie bowed politely after. She turned to Lisa and gave the brunette a curt nod, “Thank you for helping me, Lisa. I won’t forget this.”

“It’s a pleasure to help, Jennie,” she said.

Lisa opened the door for the woman and Jennie bid goodbye to the both of them once more. She closed the door quietly before sitting back on the chair.

“You’d make a good private, Lisa,” the old man said, arranging the papers on his desk before giving a fond smile.

Lisa smiled but shook her head, “You know why I can’t, Sir. It’s too risky.”

“I understand,” the Chief nodded and furrowed her brows at her, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing alright. A bit of memory gaps here and there,” Lisa said casually. It was frustrating, if she were honest, about having no memory of her secret endeavors for three nights.

It was brutally cruel for her.

“I’ve been called to head over the haven after this,” Lisa said in a low voice, “Ms. Yoo told me about two deaths three days ago and another three the night before.”

The Chief frowned, “There were reports that have been made through the special department. Rape and homicide, they concluded.”

“And these victims are human?”

“Two nymphs, a vampire and a human,” the chief answered grimly.

Lisa swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. The fact that  _creatures_ were victims should be alarming. It was under the Accords that their factions or clans have the right to avenge their brothers’ or sisters’ death. It simply meant that once the culprit is caught, their fate will be under the representatives of the faction or clan’s hands.

For the unfortunate human however, there was nothing in the Accords that concerns humanity. Save for the exposure of the  _Underworld_ that would sentence them to a process where the  _authorities_  would take away their memories, unless the human can see.  _Clairvoyants_  as they would be called.

“Jeongyeon have yet to brief me the details later,” Lisa said before asking, “Have you found anything about the methods?”

The Chief shook her head, “The special forensics team are working on it as we speak. They mentioned something unfamiliar and had to double check the archives. This slow process must be why Ms. Yoo wanted you to see her.”

Lisa nodded, “Alright then,” she stood up and bowed politely at the old man, “Thank you for your time, Chief.”

The old man waved her off, “Let us know when you found something skeptical. We need immediate reports for these cases.”  
  
“I will,” Lisa nodded and left the office. The moment the doors closed behind her, a frown settled on her doll face.

How she hasn’t picked anything up from those three nights irked her. She should have known something was up, yet the incidents managed to slip right under her nose—  _literally._

Lisa shook her head. There’s no use in forcing to bring her memories from those nights. It will come to her naturally with time and the brunette hoped that she didn’t have to wait too long.

When she headed out the precinct, she was surprised to see a familiar woman’s back. She had tied her hair in a neat ponytail and had worn the coat the that Lisa had failed to notice early. A phone was pressed against her ear and a defeated sigh escaped her.

Curious, Lisa quietly stood beside the shorter woman and waited for the latter to notice her presence.

Jennie pulled the phone away and ended the call before shoving the device in the bag she held. She felt that someone was with her and her heart jumped when she turned to see Lisa looking at her curiously. Jennie gave a faint smile.

“Thank goodness it’s you,” Jennie sighed in relief.

Lisa smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry if I startled.”

“It’s fine.”

Lisa raised a brow. She didn’t want to pry on someone else’s business, but she felt like she wanted to know. She doesn’t understand why she wanted to either.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Lisa said cautiously before she asked, “What was that about? You seem a bit down.”

Jennie shook her head, “My roommate had to cancel our plans today because there was an urgent matter at her work. She needed to be there.”

Lisa understood and nodded, “What were you guys planning to do?”

Jennie hummed before smiling at her softly, “I just came back from New Zealand, actually. I was about to go back to our shared apartment from heading out and you know the rest,” Lisa just nodded, listening, then she continued, “I guess I’ll just have to continue unpacking my stuff.”

“Well, at least you understand your roommates’ reason,” Lisa said. She doesn’t really know what to say. She moved her gaze away from Jennie and noticed a figure of a woman on the other side of the street, leaning against a pole while texting on her phone.

Lisa shrugged it off. She turned back to Jennie who had started talking about something she couldn’t understand— it had something to do with shopping at Gucci and getting vanilla ice creams. She then felt like someone was watching them and Lisa’s eyes snapped to the figure.

The woman was watching them intensely before quickly moving her gaze back to her phone. Lisa frowned slightly when the woman kept glancing at them each second.

_Not really good at spying there._

“Do you want to walk with me for a while?” Jennie asked.

Lisa immediately turned her attention to the shorter woman who had asked her. Her eyes were round and hopeful, but it doesn’t look like the woman was pleading. She just wanted some company for the time being.

She didn’t hesitate to nod and the both of them went down the steps of the police department. Lisa glanced back to the figure and sure enough, her eyes followed them.

 

****\--** **

****It's been too long. I had a _major_  writer's block here and worked on another fic to get myself working still at least. School is here too, unfortunately.** **


End file.
